School of Rock Battle Royale Style
by broony1992
Summary: What happens when the School Of Rock crew are tricked into going on a school trip where they are given weapons and are forced to kill eachother? Read to find out more. R & R. Rated T for language and violence.FreddyKatie SummerZach
1. New Lessons Learned

**SCHOOL OF ROCK-BATTLE ROYALE STYLE**

**CHAPTER ONE-NEW LESSONS LEARNED**

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or School of Rock

Authors note: This story is very much like Battle Royale but set at a different school (Horace Green). Some of the deaths will be varied and there are 52 students instead of 42. Please don't flame me for having the whole story based on the movie but I couldn't think of how to take the story off in a different direction without sounding stupid. R&R because this is my first full length School of Rock fic.

I have already posted this on Battle Royale but I don't get many reviews because not a lot of people read those stories. So hopefully I will get a wider range of reviews from the wider range of people who read SoR fics.

_**At the dawn of the millennium the nation collapsed. At 15 unemployment, 10 million were out of work. 800,000 students boycotted school. The adults lost confidence, and fearing the youth, eventually passed the…Millennium Educational Reform Act V.**_

_It was a bleak day, the sky was a murky grey color and the wind roared in the ears of the hundreds of reporters who were all walking together down the dirty mud path towards something at the bottom. _

"_This years Royal High School year 3's Class E was chosen from among 43,000 Ninth grade classes." A female reporter was shouting over the chaotic mob of reporters who were now running into each other as they made their way towards a helicopter that was high in the air looking down over them. "This year's game, said to be more blistering than the last…Oh look, there!" The reporter was cut short when she noticed an army truck filled with no less than a dozen soldiers heading towards them at tremendous speed. Many more of the soldiers were trying to hold back the excited mob as the truck drew nearer to reveal a young girl who was nestled in-between two of the camouflage clad men. "There she is!" The reported yelled at her camera man as the truck came to halt in front of them, "The winner's a girl! Surviving a fierce battle that raged on for 2 days, 7 hours and 43 minutes, the winner is a girl!" The young girl that was inside the truck was covered head-to-foot in numerous peoples blood but looked up smiling as she held on to an equally blood covered doll. "Look, she's smiling! Smiling! The girl definitely just smiled!" And the young girl smiled menacingly as the photographers took her picture, she was the only one who survived out of all her friends. The last one standing in Battle Royale._

The very old "Orlander" school bus was slowly driving down the highway. The sun was shining high above it and cast a sheet of warmth across this part of the country. One class was on board the bus; it consisted of fifty students of Class 3B from the Horace Green Prep School . Twenty five of the students were girls and the other twenty five were boys. They were all wearing a uniform that consisted of a navy blue blazer with the school emblem on it, the boys were also wearing black trousers while the girls wore plaid skirts that went down to 3 inches above the knee. All were wearing white shirts but the girls wore red ties while the boys wore blue…very sexist but compulsory. The 15 year olds filled up every seat on the double-decker bus but none of them were sitting down; many different groups of students were standing in the isle, leaning over to talk to their friends while others stood up and sang the school song for no apparent reason with spontaneous gusto lead by their teacher. The conversations between the friends were mostly about the eventful day they had just had at Orlando Towers, a theme park in their state of New York. The bus was filled with laughter as a group at the back of the bus burst into hysterics because of a joke one of their friends had said. The teachers themselves were amazed that so many students had even turned up for the field trip as many of the students in the country of America had unanimously decided to boycott school when the Millennium had come around…but that was about to change.

At the front of the bus a group of seven students were happily taking pictures of each other with a Polaroid camera one of the girls had. These seven kids were called Katie Brown, Freddy Jones, Zach Mooneyham, Summer Hathaway, Eleni Afflerbach, Michelle Green and Lawrence Tsai. These seven were all part of the infamous band called School of Rock, they were quite popular in their class since they had previously taken part in a competition called Battle of the Bands but had had their chance of fame stolen from them by a former band their teacher Dewey Finn.

As the other six crammed haphazardly together and stood on the chairs in dramatic poses while waiting to get their picture taken, Katie was leaning back against the grime covered window with a camera poised ready in her hands. Katie had long, straight, brown hair with red highlights, and dark chocolate brown eyes. Not exactly your average type of teenager, Katie was somewhat hyperactive all he time and extremely loud but at the same time warm at heart and caring. "Say cheese you guys!" she said as he friends immediately stood on the bus chairs to take another one of their famous retarded photographs.

While waiting for the Polaroid to develop Freddy, Zach and Lawrence returned to looking out the window. Freddy had blonde brown hair and brown eyes. He was quite tall and was a definite lady's man, every girl got a fair share of him. He is very smooth talking and always speaks his mind without caring who it will effect. Zach had brown hair and blue eyes. He was another extremely tall boy who spent most of his time devoted to guitar and who mostly talked about music but he was also a closed book, the band found it very hard to get anything out of him. Lawrence was an average sized boy with brown hair and brown eyes who was very quiet and devoted to school. He loved to read and could always be found in a corner reading his favorite novel. "It's ready!" Summer shouted as she took the photo out the camera and ran over to show Eleni and Michelle.

Summer was a lovely girl with long brown hair with electric blue streaks through it, she also had blue/grey eyes and had a great personality. She was extremely smart but very funny at the same time. Although in front of her friends she came across as being confident Summer was a really bossy girl. Eleni was below the average height and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Eleni was extremely smart and was head of the year. Eleni was really sarcastic and was a quick thinker and often came across as a bit mischievous. Michelle had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Michelle was extremely funny and full of witty comments. Also quite artistic, Michelle loves drama and spent most of her time taking part in the school plays. "That's a cool picture!" Zach said as he looked at the small photograph, "But my face is cut out!"

"Oops," Katie said taking the picture and quickly scanning it, "Sorry, Zach but you were standing up and I did try to get you all in." She said with a small laugh before handing the picture back to Zach who stuck it in his pocket and returned, once again to looking out the window. Following his lead the other six also looked out the window and noticed a number of army trucks lining each side of the road through the strips of light that reflected against the glass. Many of the other students had also spotted the trucks and were soon craning their necks to see over everyone else's heads while holding their hands above their eyes, trying to stop the sun from obstructing their view, but before any of them had time to ask each other why they thought the trucks were there the bus was swallowed by a long dark tunnel. Everything went dark and each of the 50 students could feel themselves slowly drifting into unconsciousness. The last thing any of them saw was their friends falling asleep across chairs and showing no sign of waking up soon, but before any of the others could try to wake them up the gas that had caused them all to fall unconscious took control over them and they fell asleep like those around them.

Freddy was asleep, leaning on his arm which was balanced on the side of this chair. As the bus drove over yet another pot hole in the road his arm slipped and he jerked awake as his head hit the arm rest where his elbow was moments before. Realizing how quiet the bus was he looked around and found to his horror that his classmates were still soundly asleep all leaning on each other. He then looked at the bus driver for help and realized he had a gas mask on. He immediately fell to the floor and tried to wake up as many students as possible, but when a woman dressed in a maroon uniform got up from one of the chairs in front also wearing a gas mask he regretted that he had made so much noise when trying to wake everyone. Freddy cowered on the floor as the woman advanced on him with a black club in her hand. Knowing what was coming next he braced himself and surly enough the woman raised the club in her hand and brought it down across the back of his head knocking him out instantly. Once again he was swallowed by darkness and put into a deep sleep.

What do you think? Love it then R&R don't love it? Then R&R and tell me why…just don't set me on fire. I'm open to suggestions on how to make it better as well

x0xHanaHx0x


	2. Glad to be Back

**SCHOOL OF ROCK- BATTLE ROYALE STYLE**

**Chapter Two-Glad to be back**

"_Argh what the hell…"_ Freddy Jones thought lazily to himself as he tried to sit up. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred. He felt something metallic around his neck, and following his instincts, his hands launched up towards his neck. There was a silver collar around his neck… _What the hell is this? Is this some kind of stupid joke?_

After rubbing his eyes furiously, he took in his surroundings. He was in a dark room that was covered in bodies… _Are they dead?_ Was his first thought, but when he saw other people in the room beginning to stir themselves awake, relief overwhelmed him, it was stupid to think of them as dead in the first place… right?

Freddy leapt over one of the other girls on the floor, and landed next to his best friend and long time crush Katie, he wasn't going to lie, he had liked Katie for months but had been afraid to tell her how he felt incase he ruined their great friendship. He knew he didn't feel the same way about her like he did about his past girlfriends, with Katie it was something more, Love. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her furiously. "Katie! Get up, something's happened." He whispered in a panicked tone. She wouldn't budge, but he knew she was still alive. His hands went to the collar around her neck, and he looked around the room. All his fellow students had these weird collars around their necks…

After giving up on trying to wake Katie, he crawled over to another person that had caught his eye. Zach. "Zach!" Freddy growled, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt. It seemed to work and Zach snapped out of his sleep instantly, thinking he was under attack. "Zach it's just me, you moron." Freddy whispered, hiding a small smirk. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know…"

On the other side of the room Summer Hathaway was awoken by someone slapping her face slightly. Not being a morning person, she snarled at the culprit and tried to fall back asleep, but she was quickly slapped again, this time more forcefully.

"Summer wake up for Christ sake!" came a panicked voice. It was the voice of one of her best friends, Eleni Afflerbach. Summer's eyes snapped open, she didn't like the sound of urgency in Eleni's voice one bit, and she knew something had happened. As she bobbed her head forward, her neck was pressed against something clinging to her neck. Summer's hands moved towards the object and found it to be a collar of sorts. _…A collar… how original, I'm going to kill whoever did this! _ She mentally screamed. She was forced out of her thoughts by Eleni shaking her. "What?! What's wrong?" Summer shouted. Eleni didn't have to answer. Summer hadn't even bothered to check out where she was when she woke up, but she realized now that she wasn't on the bus. "…Eleni where are we?" Summer whispered, her voice almost inaudible.

"I don't know Summer!" Eleni was almost on the brink of tears. By now, everyone in the room was standing on their feet, either too dumbstruck by what had happened, or going into panicked frenzies. "Summer, there's Freddyl and Katie over there, Come on!" Eleni whispered, grabbing Summer's arm and taking off in the direction of her friends.

However just as they were nearing their friends, a whole mob of people began pushing their way past them towards a window on the far side of the room they were imprisoned in. The sound of a helicopter could be heard as well as shouting outside. A group of girls at the front of the crowd ripped open the curtains and were suddenly enveloped in a blinding white light. It was the helicopter lights.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd, which resulted in more panicked shouting and pleas from the rest of the class, everyone was just so damn confused and scared.

Amanda Dunham, a former teacher of this particular class, stepped out of the helicopter. She had a smug, sinister look on her face as she strode towards the group of soldiers only a few feet away from her.

"Are you ready to enter the school Mam?" one of the soldiers asked her.

"I'm ready." She answered. The soldier nodded and started marching towards the building.

Amanda smiled smugly once again, and started walking at a leisurely pace behind the soldiers. _I've been waiting for this for years…_

The classrooms uproar abruptly stopped when they heard the sound of multiple footsteps in the corridor just outside. Instantaneously, the door was thrown open with tremendous force, and a few murmurs could be heard just very distinctively.

A blonde haired woman clad in sports gear walked into the room, soldiers right behind her. She took her place at a podium situated at the front of the room and ordered one of the soldiers to turn on the lights.

A blinding white light came on overhead, and a few loud gasps could be heard from the students.

"Dunham?" One of the boys asked, clearly taken aback.

"Miss Dunham?!" shrieked, shocked to see her old teacher in the classroom.

"Well it's good to see everyone alive and well… for now anyway. Class 3B am I correct? It's been years since we last met, I'm glad to have you back in my class, and I hope you learn a lot! We have three new transfer student's guys. Christina Rogers, Theodore Black, and Anthony Blaine. Be nice to them!"

Amanda said enthusiastically, while pointing to each individual student.

When she received no answer, she smothered a malicious grin with the back of her hand.

"Class, you may be seated." She said calmly.

When nobody followed the instruction, one of the soldiers stepped forward in a threatening manner. "SIT DOWN!" he bellowed. The class instantly followed the instruction and quickly scrambled to the floor.

Amanda turned towards the blackboard with a piece of chalk on one hand. "The BR act." She spoke aloud as she wrote it down on the board.

"Hey lady! Do you intend on telling us where the FUCK we are huh?" Alicia Allen shouted from the left side of the room. Alicia had black just-of-the-shoulder-length hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'3 and was usually a very sassy sort of person, but right now her face wore a scared and confused expression that no-one had ever seen her with before.

"Yeah! Where the hell are we Miss?!" Jake Brown shouted. Jake had bright blonde hair that was rather messy right now and blue eyes. Not a lot of people in the class liked Jake because he spoke too much and had a rather annoying personality.

"Who are these people?!" Danielle Beach shouted, pointing at the soldiers surrounding them.

Amanda Dunham wasn't phased whatsoever. She turned slowly towards the class.

"You know this law?" She asked.

The class stared back at her with no answer, they had no clue what the woman was talking about.

"Not good class… honestly not good at all. Look at what this country has become… Want to know how?" She was just about to turn to the class for an answer when she saw one of the girls whispering to her friend behind her. "No whispering godamnit!" Amanda screeched as she threw the chalk at the girl.

Kim Brockington turned with a flick of her brown hair and revealed wide green eyes that leered at her teacher through a mask of anger. She stood up and stormed over to Amanda. "You Bitch! Who the hell gave you the right to do something like that!" Kim shouted.

"When the teacher is talking… I advise you to shut up and listen, do we understand." The teacher said, shoving Kim roughly back to her seat.

As Amanda strolled up and down the class, taking in how much her class had changed over the years, one particular student caught her eye, Ryan Jack.

"Ryan Jack… I have to say, you were probably one of the most pathetic students I ever had. Before I quit, I told you not to even bother coming back, and then you really started boycotting school. But you decided you'd come along for the class trip anyway huh?" She asked the boy coolly.

Ryan gave her a smug look, as if he even cared what the woman was saying…

But before Ryan could react, she had pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face hard across the face with enough force to make the boy see stars. The whole class tensed at the scene in front of them.

"Listen up class! It's because of students like Ryan Jack here, that this country is in absolute shambles. Because of this, with some help I have devised our new class subject. Battle Royale" She shouted, pointing to the blackboard.

"So today's lesson is… you kill each other off." She said, grinning like a maniac.

The whole class instantly froze. Were they hearing correctly? Was this supposed to be some sort of sick joke? Just what the hell was the teacher talking about anyway?

"Until there is only one student left, nothing is against the rules." She continued.

Scott Graham quickly fell into a fit of laughter.

Amanda instantly span towards him. "Is there something funny Scott?" She demanded. Scott had no answer… was she actually speaking the truth?

"…Miss, I don't quite understand what you're saying, why have we got to do this?" Avril Boston piped up from the front of the class.

"Well actually… your teacher Ned Schneebly, deeply opposed the selection of class 3B." she said casually as three soldiers bought in a hospital bed. She strode over to it and removed the white blanket.

The entire classroom shrieked in terror and reeled back from the disgusting scene. There lying on the bed, was their teacher, his face had been mutilated from several wounds and he wasn't moving. He was dead. The School of Rock kids couldn't believe what they were seeing, Ned, their lead singers best friend! They owed him so much because he let them practice in his apartment and now he was dead, lying right before them. Katie burst into tears and Freddy quickly held her tight and tried to calm her down but at the same time a tear escaped the side of his eye. Summer had also burst into tears and Zach consoled her.

"Class! Calm down! This is an example of a bad adult. You have to work hard not to become like him." She said, dismissing the soldiers with the hospital bed.

"Class it's time to watch a video, I suggest you listen to everything in it, it's going to be very important to you…"


	3. Welcome to the Game

**SCHOOL OF ROCK-BATTLE ROYALE STYLE**

**Chapter Three-Welcome to the Game**

Amanda Dunham gave her class one more of her menacing smiles before turning her back on them and strolling over to a TV one of the soldiers had rolled in only moments before. "Time to watch the video, don't fall asleep now!" she said in a fake girlish voice as another soldier hit play on the VCR.

A bright orange screen came up immediately along with the title "_The right way to fight a Battle Royale!" by the BR Act Committee._

Several of the kids in the class looked helplessly around as though hoping that someone was going to shout "April fool!" but when no such aid came, they were forced to look at the screen helplessly as it carried on to tell them how to kill each other.

A woman wearing a bright orange T-shirt with the slogan "Battle Royale" written on it and a camouflage army hat came on screen and started talking in an overly excited voice that made her sound a little crazy.

"Hello, everyone in class B!"She said giving them all a salute, even though they were in a horrible situation, many of the students still managed to exchange raised eyebrows with the people sitting next to them. "You are the lucky class chosen for this year's Battle Royale! Congratulations! Now, I'm going to explain the rules for you. Listen well to fight right and with gusto. You are on a deserted island that looks like this!" The screen behind the woman speaking had now turned into a map of the island, "It's about 10 kilometers around but we evacuated everyone so it's empty!"

Everybody's attention suddenly moved away from the TV when Miss Dunham suddenly stood up and shouted to a girl named Cheryl Kincaid who was sitting at the back of the room whispering to her friend Amy. "Cheryl! I said no whispering!" and Amanda's hand sprung to her pocket where she pulled out a dagger and threw it with tremendous speed and accuracy at Cheryl's head. The whole class gasped as the blade struck her right between the eyes and Cheryl crashed to the ground where she lay motionless…dead. The whole class screamed and Summer saw that many of those who were sitting where Cheryl now lay dead had moved back so as to not be chosen as the next target.

Amanda Dunham had now slid of the desk where she was sitting and was now slowly walking towards where the girl now lay dead on the floor, "Alright move, move!" she said and she stepped over many of the students who were now whimpering on the floor at what they had seen. Amanda soon reached the body and stooped low over it. Looking down on Cheryl's body she said in what she hoped sounded like a sorrow filled voice, "Sorry, It's against the rules for me to kill, isn't it?" and without any warning she kicked the body over with the side of her foot so that she could now look down into Cheryl's pale eyes, grabbed the end of the dagger that was sticking out of her head and pulled it slowly out accompanied with more screams and whimpers coming from the class.

_Girls #24 Kincaid. 49 to go._

Amanda Dunham now straightened up holding the dagger in her raised right hand and once again looked at the class. All the students realized what this gesture meant straight away and immediately ran to the gates that were now guarded by soldiers and tried to free themselves from this prison. The guards pushed the students back and many were thrown to the floor. Katie Brown was once again in tears when the soldiers raised their guns and shot at the roof telling the kids to go back to sitting on the floor, Tomika, Marco, Freddy and Summer immediately ran to Katie to console her and was soon followed by Zach. As the soldiers now began to shoot at the floor all the students ran back to the center of the room. Amanda Dunham was smirking as she looked at the soldiers.

As all the students ran back to the center of the room away from the bullets, Summer was knocked off her feet by a bullet that had punctured her shoulder with extreme force, and fell to the ground, Ryan Jack ran over to her and fell down beside her and checked to see that she was okay. Once Summeri was okay Ryan turned to Amanda and shouted "You heartless bitch!!" and ran towards her, he tried to push her over but once again she took the dagger and slashed the back of Ryan's knee while a soldier punched him in the face so that he was thrown back and down onto the floor. As Ryan lay on the floor in pain Amanda turned back to the TV and shouted above all the students, "Back to the video!"

The woman appeared once again on the screen and continued to talk. "The island's divided into many zones, every six hours your teacher will broadcast updates…"

Miss Dunham interrupted the video by turning to the classroom and shouting, "4 times a day!" and then returned her attention back to the screen.

"…about which zones are danger zones," the woman continued. "If you are in those zones, you should leave quickly because the danger is… Okay, about the necklaces you're wearing (every students hands once again flew suddenly to the metal collar they were wearing) they're 100 waterproof, shockproof and permanent! It monitors your pulse, informing us of your location and movements. So if you linger in a danger zone, or cause trouble we can identify you and transmit radio waves that trigger the alarm and boom! It explodes! If you try to rip it off, it explodes too so promise not to that, OK?"

Ryan was now once again standing up, "You assholes! Shut up!" but he was cut short when a duffel bag hit him in the head, looking around he saw that Chris Line had thrown it. Chris looked at Ryan through his glasses and shouted, "Shut up! I can't hear the video!" before being knocked to the ground by Ryan who had thrown himself at Chris and was now fighting him on the floor.

Once again the class stepped back as they sensed something bad was about to happen, sure enough Amanda Davis turned away from the TV to look at Ryan who had now been separated from Chris and was being restrained by a soldier. "I really hate to do this…" she said as she pulled what looked like a remote from a pocket in her tracksuit and pointed it at Ryan's collar, she pressed a button on the remote and Ryan's collar began to beep.

The soldier let go off Ryan and threw him into the middle of the room. "Better run guys!" Miss Dunham said as she saw Ryan trying to take his collar off so that he didn't have to find out what happens when the beeping stopped.

Ryan ran to many of the students who were now pressed up against the wall trying to separate themselves from the boy and when no-one helped him he ran back into the middle of the room and began to shout "HELP ME!!"

Katie, Summer, Zach and Freddy looked on in horror as their class mate ran towards them and clung to them for dear life. Ryan had ran to Summer and wrapped himself around her crying before Zach pulled him off her and thrudt him back into the middle of the room.

Ryan's best friend James Bono had separated himself from the group and Ryan immediately turned to him for help, "James!" he shouted as he looked helplessly at his friend.

"Ryan!" James shouted but it was too late, the collar on Ryan's neck stopped beeping and it blew up taking half of Ryan's neck with it. Ryan fell to the floor with a horrible noise and stayed there. James ran beside him and buried his head into his best friend's blood splattered school blazer.

Katie couldn't believe her eyes; two of her piers had been killed in the space of ten minutes, she looked at each of her friends faces, they were each wearing looks of terror and anger that they had been forced into such a hopeless situation.

_Boys #15 Jack dead. 48 to go _

"What a shame," Miss Dunham was one again standing up, "I looked after him in my own way." James glared at her and so did many of the other students. "What's that look for James?" she asked looking at the boy. When no answer came she turned, for the last time back to the TV.

The woman appeared once again and resumed her crazy talking. "Oh, I forgot one important thing, there's a time limit on this game! 3 days! If we haven't got a winner after 3 days, all the necklaces automatically explode! And no-one wins. As long as we're here lets fight hard so that doesn't happen!"

Amanda Dunham turned her back on the TV and looked at the students, "Any questions so far?" Zach stood up and raised his hand. "Yes Mooneyham?" she said looking at him.

"If I survive can I go home?" he asked.

"Sure," Amanda replied, "But only if everyone else is dead!"

Now a boy named Kevin O'Conner stood up with a raised hand, "Yes Kevin

?" Miss Dunham asked once more.

"How were we chosen?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

Amanda replied saying, "By impartial lottery." Sumer rolled her eyes thinking, 'Great, the one time I win the lottery and I end up here, fucking great.'

"One more?" Kevin said raising his hand once again.

"Sure." Amanda said clearly becoming annoyed with everyone's clear misunderstanding.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's your own damned fault," she replied with another one of her smug smiles, "You guys mock grown-ups. Go ahead and mock us, but don't you forget. Life is a game, so fight for survival and find out if you're worth it.

At that point several more soldiers came in pushing a cart full of duffel bags; many of the students who were still sitting on the floor scrambled out of the way fearing that they would face the consequences if they got in the way.

"You'll leave the room one by one," the Japanese woman was talking again on the TV and all the students looked at her with panic stricken faces. "But first you get a kit. Inside is food, water, a map and compass. A flashlight and a weapon, so check it out later, OK? The girls might need personal items so you can all take them. Each weapon is different, not just guns and knives either, it's random so maybe you'll get lucky, maybe not. It eliminates natural advantages."

"We've notified your parents so go for it!" Amanda said as though this ought to cheer the students up but instead they were shocked that their parents hadn't tried to help them.

The woman on the TV continued talking, "Okay, you'll be leaving by class number. When I call your name I want to hear a nice big HERE!

Boys #1 Leonard Hawkins."

The boy called Leonard stood up and yelled here, he was then thrown his duffel bag by a soldier and was told to run down a corridor that led out to the island. Before leaving the room he turned around to look once more at his fellow students. He saw his enemies, friends and his crush Mata Hale. He couldn't believe that he might have to kill these people to save himself! With a sad frown he turned around and walked on

_The game begins Day 1, 1:40 am_

Girls #1 Kelly Burns

"Here." The girl called Kelly said, Katie, Summer, Kevin, Zach, Eleni and Michelle all shared smirks when Kelly was called. They hated her; she was such a little suck up. All of them made a mental note to kill her as soon as possible.

Kelly ran to the soldier who gave her a bag and she disappeared down the corridor.

Boys #2 Kyle Meaney

Girls #2 Eleni Afflerbach

Eleni turned to Michelle with a horrified look on her face before cautiously getting up and accepting her bag. Michelle ran up to her and gave her a hug before she left "You will always be my friend, I'll come and find you." She said before letting Eleni go and returning to where her friends sat. The other five looked on as their friend left, that may have been the last they'll ever see of her.

Boys #3 Catherine Clark

Girls #3 Zach Mooneyham

Summer clinged to Zach before he whispered a soft "I'll wait for you outside" in her ear. She reluctantly let go of him and let him go. Freddy looked at Katie, he couldn't stand the thought of loosing her and seeing Summer and Zach like that made him realize something, he would protect Katie to the end, even if it meant loosing his own life in this sick game.

Boys #4 Kevin O'Conner

Girls #4 Lauren Adler

One by one each student left with horrified looks on their faces as they bid farewell to their friends.

The exchange students who were called Theo Black and Anthony Blaine looked up violently and ran to get their bags when their names were called, the kid called Theo even came back after he got his bag because he said he got the wrong one. To be honest the guys were a bit freaky. Miss Dunham only confirmed what the students thought by adding, "You probably guessed, but they're a little dangerous."

Boys #16 Freddy Jones

Girls #16 Amber White

Freddy turned to Katie, she had tears streaming from her beautiful brown eyes, Freddy threw caution to the winds and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll meet you outside and we'll figure this out." He then continued to walk outside to wait. Katie then remembered something, reaching inside her blazer pocket she pulled out the small picture she had taken on the bus. The last picture that had been taken before this whole mess had started. She replaced the photo in her pocket and walked out the building to meet Freddy when she heard;

Boys #23 Daniel Ward

Girls #23 Katie Brown

Finally, after Boys #25 Frankie Massagli and Girls #25 Kathleen McNenny had been called and had vacated the room with their duffel bags, Amanda Dunham sat down on the desk, turned to a soldier and said in a voice full off glee, "Let the games begin."


	4. This is Real?

**SCHOOL OF ROCK-BATTLE ROYALE STYLE**

**CHAPTER FOUR- This is real!?**

Emily Beck let out a startled shriek, as she evaded a flying object that just whipped her brown hair by dropping to her knees.

_It's really… for real…_

Emily got up to her feet and jogged swiftly and quietly towards one of the few trees in the small area she was in.

She peeped her head around the side of the tree to look for the person who had almost killed her… one of her classmates.

"Get out from behind that tree you stupid little bitch!" came a feminine voice, and Emily recognized it. The voice belonged to Avril Boston, she had seen Avril around the school before, deemed "aids on legs" or just plain "slut."

Emily had no idea what to really do… if she stepped away from the tree, Avril would try to shoot her with that thing in her hands, and Emily's weapon wouldn't be able to hurt a fly… it was a ladle…

But Emily was smart, she just needed to come up with a plan to get that weapon out of Avril's hands… and she had to think of a plan fast.

Just as Emily was about to lose hope, a thought crossed her mind. She didn't know if it would work or not, but it would have to do, she wasn't going to wait here for Avril Boston to kill her.

She stepped away from behind the tree very briefly, and an arrow came darting towards her panic stricken face, Emily stepped out of its way, just in time, and immediately put her plan into action. "Ah! Fuck! My leg… I can't feel it!" she sobbed aloud.

"Yes! I got the little bitch!" She heard Avril's excited squeaky voice. Emily heard Avril's footsteps come running her way and she readied herself. _It's now or never… I'm not gonna die in this god forbidden game._

When she felt Avril leaning over her, Emily acted. Fast. She bought her left foot up and kicked backwards, she made contact with Avril's chest and she heard the startled shout. Heather quickly got to her feet and she sunk her elbow into Avril's stomach.

Avril screamed out in pain, and keeled over on her knees from the pain._ How could Emily Beck do that…? LITTLE GEEKY EMILY BECK!_ Avril screamed inside her head.

A second later Avril felt Emily's foot slam against her face, and she saw stars.

Emily quickly bolted to Avril's side and retrieved the crossbow from her left hand. She then proceeded to go through Avril's bag while she lay in pain on the floor, and fortunately for her, she found crossbow bolts, as well as more water and food for herself.

"I never did like you Avril Boston, you and all your pals used your slutty looks to get whatever you wanted."

"FUCK YOU EMILY BECK, at least I actually had some goddamn friends! Can you say the same huh?! Go fuck yourself, I hope you die!"

Emily just laughed, she didn't know why, but it was so funny to see one of the supposedly "bad ass" girls of Horace Green, squirming on the floor.

"Well either way, if I die, you won't be around to see now. Will you?" Emily smiled politely, and cocked the Crossbow towards Avril's face.

"…Emily what are you doing? You know I was just joking right? Right!? I don't want to die!"

Emily sighed, she couldn't be bothered with this bullshit, and she had to get going soon, the stupid bitch on the floor had probably attracted people to their where abouts.

"I'll see you in the afterlife you fucking whore" Emily whispered, before she squeezed the trigger. Two bolts flew from the head of the gun and connected squarely between Avril's cold, black eyes. No screaming and no words escaped from her mouth. A small trickle of blood began to seam from the wounds and slowly made their way down the bridge of her nose. The only movement Avril Boston now made, was the rapid twitching throughout her entire body. It was a sign that all her nerves were dying along with her.

Emily gave a sad smile and tossed the ladle onto Avril's stomach. "I won't be needing that anymore." she whispered, before she took off into the middle of the night.

_Girls #5 Boston dead. 47 to go_

"Freddy? Freddy is that you?" Katie Brown whispered loudly into the darkness.

They had actually left the building together, Freddy had waited a small distance away from the building and had called her over like he promised. They tried to look for Zach and Summer, but there was no hope, and they knew they had to be on guard. Their lives were on the line…

But Freddy had gone missing ten minutes ago, and Katie had been walking aimlessly around the woods fearing for her life since then, looking for him. She refused to be alone on this… this game, even if their only could be one survivor…

"Freddyl, freaking answer me now!" She whispered once again, pulling out her small sub-machine gun from the holster she had attached to the side of her skirt.

She heard something that resembled giggling near her…

_Giggling? What-the-actual-fuck? _

Katie took careful, slow steps towards the source of the noise. She knelt down beside one of the bushes, and found a small star shaped object on the ground… It was a shuriken, just like from the samurai movies…

Katie stood up slowly, somebody was around this area… and she assumed that they had shurikens.

_Fuck…_

Katie quickly made a sprint back in the direction she had previously come from. Just as she was coming towards one of the main roads, she felt something scrape at her neck, it felt like a wasp sting, and it hurt like hell!

Katie grabbed her neck and found that she was bleeding, and as if on cue, a shuriken came flying towards her face. Before she could even think to dodge the weapon, she was shoved into a tree, just narrowly missing an injury, or worse. Death.

She looked over to her side, and she saw her best friend crouched against the tree just beside her.

"Freddy! Nice of you to finally show up eh?!" She grinned at him as she flew into his arms and he hugged her back.

"Sorry, got side-tracked…" Freddy whispered apologetic as he let go of Katie and clipped the katars to his knuckles (a.n-A katar is like a huge knife that is attached to a knuckle duster on your hand.). "Who was throwing those things at you? And were those shurikens? Like from Kill Bill?!" Freddy whispered quickly.

"I have no idea, but it's a girl, and she was giggling like a maniac just a few minutes ago, but whoever she is, I'm going to fucking kill her for cutting my neck!" Katie growled, as she leapt to her feet. Freddy nodded at her and stood to his feet too.

The actual thought of killing one of his classmates terrified him, those were the people he had grown up with for the last three years.

Freddy and Katie quickly dashed in the direction of where the shurikens came from, praying that they would not be hit. Fortunately for them, no shurikens came. Katie quickly came to the same spot where she had found the shuriken before, only to find about five more sprawled out across the ground.

_Eh? She must have fled…_

"We could use these… saves ammo, and my weapons are only good for upfront." Freddy said, picking up a few of them.

"Your right, and besides they are pretty funky, I think I'll threaten my sister with one when I get back home, because I will get back home, and you too Freddy." She said, trying to believe her words.

"Yeah we will, look at us, we're the kick ass duo." He grinned.

"Let's get the hell out of here, I have an inkling who that girl was, and according to "Amanda" she's dangerous."

"Let's go then, we still need to find Summer, Zach, Eleni and the others.

Adam Conway and Amber White kept low under one of the many bushes in the woods. They had just witnessed the whole scenario between Freddy Jones, Katie Brown and the unknown "Giggly girl."

"Freddy and Katie are heading that way, if we keep quiet, and we are quick, I think we can get rid of them, and take their stuff." Amber whispered to Adam.

Adam nodded without saying a word, ever since he had woken inside the classroom, he hadn't been his normal self, he just wanted to go home and get out of this crazy nightmare.

Amber readied her pistol, and Adam gripped onto his crowbar tighter than normal.

Amber went down the left side of the trees towards Katie, and Adam took the opposite side of the trees, to make his way towards Freddy. They had to be as quiet as possible, as not to alert Freddy and Katie. Just as they came to the end of the clearing, Amber and Adam found themselves standing together on the pathway Freddy and Katie had just been on… they had vanished. "Where the hell did they go? They were here just a minute ago!" Amber shouted.

"I know! God Amber, we should have just shot at them, when we saw them, you stupid bitch." Adam sighed dramatically.

Amber sighed, she was used to Adam's poofy outbursts. Just when they were about to go on, they heard a clicking noise come from behind them.

Amber and Adam instantly turned around and they inched closer to each others sides. "Who's there?! You better show yourself now or I'll blow your fucking brains out!" Amber screeched. She was answered with silence, and was just about to turn back around, when she heard the click again.

Amber narrowed her eyes and pin-pointed the direction of the noise. She lifted up her handgun and aimed carefully. Just as she was about to squeeze the trigger, a horrible pain shot through her back, and she screamed in agony, she heard Adam scream a high pitched noise too, and she looked down to her stomach to see a blade sticking out of it. Adam was in the same position, he had just enough time to turn his head around, and he saw Freddy Jones, pull out the blades from their backs.

"Katie! Now!" Freddy shouted, as he ran behind a tree.

Before Adam or Amber could do anything, a stream of bullets came flying their way, non stop, even after they were dead, the bullets still came, and their bodies twitched and spasmed from the mass array of bullets.

Katie Brown slowly came into view, her gun was smoking and her head was bowed low. Freddy and Katie came forward towards the two bodies of their classmates. They had never been particularly good friends with them… Infact they had never been friends with them at all.

_Girls #14 White dead. 46 to go_

_Boys #14_ _Conway dead. 45 to go_

"You ok? That was some mean team work we got there Katie." Freddt said in a said voice, trying to push away the fact that they had just killed two people they knew but like he'd decided earlier, He had to save Katie.

"Yeah… we're not too shabby, let's check their equipment, we could do with more food and water." Katie replied.

"Amber has a handgun, you take it, we don't want you going low on your sub-machine gun ammo. I'll take Adam's crowbar… this might be handy for getting into locked buildings." Freddy said.

Katie and Freddy quickly finished raiding the dead couple's bags before they stood up to leave.

"Freddy… what if this happens again… and next time it's Zach and Lawrence on the other side? Or somebody else we like?" Katie asked, with a trace of doubt in her voice.

"When the time comes, we gotta defend ourselves Katers, or we'll die, it's part of the game. Zach and Lawrence or any of the others wont hurt us, I'm sure we will find a way to bend the rules." Freddy whispered, this time truly believing in himself.

"Your right… Oh… and Amber and Adam were total bastards so it's a good riddance…" Freddy grinned.

Katie shook with laughter, it sounded so cruel to be laughing over dead people, but they were both doing it anyway.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing." Katie murmured to herself as they both began to walk towards the main town of the island.

Katie was so glad she had Freddy with her, she hadn't told him but she had a huge crush on him. The guy was amazing and they had grown up together. She remembered the incident earlier when he had kissed her and thought for a moment that they're might be a little bit of hope for the both of them. She made a mental note to tell him how she felt as soon as they go through this.


End file.
